


He Wasn't Mine

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's letter to Louis....</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wasn't Mine

He wasn’t mine Dear Louis, I’m so sorry. I know it wasn’t even enough for what decision I made. I’m so sorry that I won’t even be there for you and for him. I want to be Louis. So bad. I want to be there by your side in every step he makes. Every milestone in his life. I really, really want Louis. Five years Lou. Five years of love that we fight for. We fight all the odds, all the rumors and all the lies. But Lou, this thing that you have done was very unforgivable. I want to forgive and forget all of it. I always thought that I was just a nightmare, that I will wake up and everything is okay. I want to pretend that everything was okay, Lou. Okay can’t even describe what was even done between us. Five years Lou. Five years that I have love you and still love you. My world revolves around you, you and only you. I knew you were the one for me. From the very beginning of our story. I was so faithful to you. I never linger my eyes at anyone but you. I love you enough to put you on the highest pedestal but I realize that the hardest part of it is to fall. I fall in love, you fall in love and I mean everything to me. I was the greatest feeling that I have ever feel. I always take care of you, when you are sick or you’re upset. I was always by your side. I give everything to you, my heart, my body and my soul and I thought I was enough for you to have me, to want me and to love me. I always give Lou, I was the giver in this relationship and you are the taker and it supposed to be give and take. I always follow you like a lost puppy without its owner. I was your from the very start but are you mine? I never question you. I never question you’re love and loyalty for me. I gave you freedom. Freedom that’s wider than the sea. People around us call me a martyr for giving you so much freedom. Are they right? I guess yes. I let you slip away from me. I never saw it until he was in your arms. When you told me you were pregnant, I was so happy Lou. So happy that all I wanna do is to scream and jump for joy. You made me the happiest man in the world. In my mind, I started to build a future for the both of you Lou. A future that so pure and so loved. I was with you, twenty-four seven every day and night. I give everything you need. I was with you in your checkups and everything. I keep you safe. I protect you and what not. In my mind, I picture us as a happy and complete family. Nine months. Nine month of morning sickness, cravings, mood swings and a bump. Nine months of excitement and hopefulness that you and him will be well. Nine months and it become a waste. It was all a scheme. A lie. A very fucking huge lie. A nine months of deceit and lie. I live a five years and nine months of lie. It was all lie. I never knew that you would do that to me Lou. But too much freedom and being so blinded cause this. I picture him as a half of you and a half of me. I built a nursery for him. A big nursery just for him. But when I saw him, all my dreams and my fucking fantasy that I built in my mind it all shattered in pieces, in tiny pieces that it was hard to rebuild again. He looks so much like you and so much like the other. Suddenly, when I saw him, I started to realize that everything that I work hard for was just a waste. I just realize that in a relationship, even though you have given everything there is always the act and word, cheat. There is always a flaw in everything. Lies and deceit are like venom, very poisonous venom that will kill you. That day, I feel so blessed and happy that we would start a family. A family just the three of us. A family that will be very loved and safe. A family that was just a lie. I wish you could have told me sooner than later. I wish you tell and explain to me at least why. Why did you cheat on me? What is the reason? I started to question myself. Was I enough? Was I a good boyfriend? Will I become a good father? A good husband? What you did was a eye opener that I wasn’t good enough to keep you. I gave you too much freedom that’s enough for you to cheat on me. For now, everything I work hard for vanished into the thin air. I never blame you. I never blame everybody but myself. Maybe someday, everything that has been said and done would be just a past. A very unforgettable past. All I hope now, your safety and I wish you could find a man that’s enough to take you and your joy in, in his life. I hope someday I can finally look you in the eye. Without any anger or grudge. I hope it ends well. Lets both try to move on. Move on from everything. What we have now, was just now a past. Louis, build a family, a perfect family for you and you joy. I hope you raise him well and love. I hope someday I can see you and him in a very perfect family. Don’t worry about me; I can take care of myself. I’ll move on. This thing was just a lesson in life that I will always remember. Remember, I love you and always love you but, HE WASN’T MINE… Sincerely Yours, Harry Styles x----------------------------------x After reading the letter, fat tears are pouring into Louis eyes as he looks at the bundle of joy in his arms. If Harry only knew. Harry, if you only knew, HE WAS YOURS.


End file.
